


For the Future

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Osamutober, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He had no idea that this was how things would turn out at your small suggestion
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Osamutober





	For the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #22 for Osamutober  
> Tea /ti/  
> noun  
> any of various infusions prepared from the leaves, flowers, etc., of other plants, and used as beverages or medicines.

Osamu doesn’t know how it started. While you were always fond of drinks was it perhaps due to the fact that you had been watching too many YouTube videos on latte art or you were simply looking for a new thing to drink, whatever it was, Osamu has found that you’ve gotten more and more invested in making drinks. 

Sure, Onigiri Miya does serve teas that are brewed in house, and of course, you guys also stock the typical vending machine accessible teas. But ever since you’ve quit your office job to work full-time alongside your husband, you’ve brought a little more to the menu upon offering your selections of tea.

As much as Osamu appreciated it, he does wonder how you’re able to distinguish the qualities of teas. You were so knowledgeable about it, he didn’t expect you to be so excited over it. He glanced at you and then softly asked, “Hey, babe.”

“Hm?” you looked up from the new cup of tea latte you just finished brewing. You had drawn a cute little teddy bear on it and he mumbled, “Cute.”

“Isn’t it? I practiced hard for it! I know most of our regulars won’t want a tea latte, but I thought it’d be something cute to work on for the occasional high school and college students that come in.”

“Sure, add it to the menu, you’re a co-owner now, so you can do whatever you want,” Osamu chuckled as he gently wrapped his arms around you and he asked, “I’ve been wondering.”

“Hm?”

“What made you quit your job to start working with me?”

“I didn’t like my old job.”

“True.”

“And I wanted to spend more time with you,” you admitted with an embarrassed smile. He could see the faint dust of pink and he carefully nuzzled his cheek against yours and he mumbled, “I love you.”

“You better!” you laughed and then added, “I was also thinking that we could expand Onigiri Miya.”

“How so?”

“Maybe with a tea shop to add in?”

Osamu continued to rub his cheek against yours, all while contemplating your suggestion and then he softly said, “Would it clash?”

“Don’t think so?” you tilted your head to bump his gently and he stopped nuzzling your cheek. He pulled back a little and then decided to rest his head atop of yours and you said, “I don’t want us to like… make an entire tea shop menu, not yet at least, I’m not confident in being able to handle it. It’s just, you know our regulars? A lot of them are in the older generation, and a lot of them enjoy coming in for a simple lunch and they all enjoy my teas, so you know… I just thought, maybe one day?”

“Hmm, maybe we’ll slowly add more of your teas to the menu and see how people feel about it. We already have a lot of the snacks a tea shop would sell, so it’s not a far off idea,” Osamu mumbled and he carefully pulls you closer to him. “We can play with the idea. See how it goes.”

“Okie dokie, sounds good.” you giggled as you willingly lean into him. It may take a while to make it come true, but the two of you will work on it. 

***

You had no idea that the idea of adding a tea shop menu would bring in such a horde of new customers to Onigiri Miya. Osamu knew that many of the older generation would enjoy your teas, but he had no idea that as soon as you brought in the lattes and the more “trendy” drinks that there would be so many high schoolers showing up.

It was a win-win situation. While people may come and stay for some drinks, they end up getting hungry enough to try out the onigiris which always leads to them spreading the word on social media. Osamu let out a sigh of relief as soon as they closed up shop for the day. He slid down onto the closest chair and you brought over a cup of iced water and you sheepishly laughed, “A whole month later and look at us.”

“I think we need to expand,” Osamu shook his head and he mumbled, “I didn’t think we’d get so many customers.”

“I do think some of them are just here to ogle you though,” you teased him. Osamu rolled his eyes before he shook his head and looked at you and mumbled, “Have you seen how some of them look at you?”

“Me?”

“Yes, you,” Osamu whined. You finally looked over to him and he sighed, “Those men all chat you up as though they don’t see the ring on your hand. Annoying bastards.”

“Now, now, Samu,” you laughed. You gently walked around to stand behind him and slowly placed your hands on his shoulder before massaging them. The content hum that left him was one that you knew very well. After all, he truly did enjoy the massages you gave him. 

“Sorry, long day, but really, maybe we do need to expand.”

“Hmmm, how many months off will we have to take to expand?”

Osamu paused and then he glanced up at you, “We’ll figure it out.”

“Not tonight, eh?”

“Nope, not tonight,” Osamu chuckled. He placed a hand over yours, effectively stopping you and he said, “Let’s go home.”

“We’ll think about it later.”

“Yup, we’ll think about it later.”


End file.
